RUN TO LOVE
by Porsche 356A
Summary: Yaoi. ShinSena.


**Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki**

 **Yuusuke Murata**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : Yaoi. ShinSena. Maybe OOC.**

 **.**

Ketika Shin menatapnya demikian, dimana matanya berbicara tentang kejujuran sesaat setelah tackle itu datang, Sena seketika menangis bertepatan dengan punggungnya yang menjauh. Rasanya menyakitkan. Ia merasa disingkirkan. Ia tak mau disingkirkan, ia ingin tetap menjadi yang nomor satu bagi Shin, entah untuk apa, sebagai apa. Jadi ia bertekad untuk mempertahankan posisinya di mata Shin. Hingga pada play terakhir, di detik takdir mereka berdua, Sena akhirnya mengalahkannya. Tackle itu tak lagi mampu menjatuhkannya. Dan betapa ia merasa menjadi manusia paling beruntung sedunia tatkala senyuman yang kata Kak Sakuraba adalah pertama kalinya yang terlihat ada, ditujukan padanya, untuknya. Rasanya kemenangan ini seperti tak akan berakhir sampai disini.

.

Sekarang Sena ingat, mereka pernah bertemu sebelum ini. Saat ia masih duduk di bangku SD, ketika Riku mengajarinya berlari, Sena nyaris menabrak Shin yang juga sedang berlari. Shin bahkan saat itu tak menatapnya, dan Sena hanya merenunginya sesaat, merasa ada sesuatu pada anak itu. Tak tahu bahwa Shin juga memandangnya lama saat langkahnya semakin jauh. Ini pertemuan takdir. Begitu pikir Sena.

"Kak Shin ingat tidak, ya?" Sena meracau dalam kesadarannya, mengiringi langkahnya yang hampa di tengah keramaian jalan. Benar-benar berharap. Ya, dia paham sekarang. Shin bukan hanya sekedar rivalnya, tutornya, inspirasinya. Shin lebih dari itu semua, perasaan selalu ingin mengejar dan sakit saat ia takut Shin tak mengakuinya, itu karena ia ingin menginginkannya. Ia mencintai Shin. Terasa jelas di hati Sena. Ia telah jatuh hati pada pria itu. Dan sekarang disinilah ia berada, berjalan tak tahu arah seminggu sebelum pertandingan final turnamen Kanto. Bukan karena ia tak bersimpati pada Riku dan timnya yang dibabat habis tadi siang, atau ia mengabaikan latihan rutinnya. Tidak, ia baru saja menyelesaikan latihan nerakanya, dan ia paham betul Riku sedang tak bisa diajak bicara. Bukan saat yang tepat untuk bersimpati. Dan terkadang ada urusan hati yang tak mampu kita kendalikan.

Sebenarnya ia tadi hanya akan menghabiskan uang jajannya yang kelebihan, ibunya akhir-akhir ini baik sekali, membanggakannya kesana kemari dan memberikan perlakuan seperti raja saat mengetahui anak satu-satunya itu ternyata adalah ace dari tim yang sedang hits. Tak disangka Sena yang kelewat biasa ternyata sosok yang luar biasa, meskipun nilainya sering jeblok. Tapi konsep kecerdasan toh tak hanya diukur dari hitam di atas putih. Daripada sibuk mencecar anak untuk memenuhi ekspektasi dunia, lebih baik membantunya menemukan passionnya yang jelas-jelas akan berguna bagi masa depannya.

.

Sena melihat Shin yang berdiri lima langkah di depannya yang juga menatapnya dalam diam, di samping kursi jalan dengan penampilan yang tak biasa. Shin memakai celana jeans hitam dengan kemeja merah kotak-kotak. Begitu casual, dan tampan.

"Kak Shin!" Sena nyaris memekik, senyumannya tak mampu menipu bahwa wajahnya begitu bahagia. Ia menghampiri Shin dengan langkah cepat meski tak perlu. Jarak mereka hanya lima langkah dan Shin tak mungkin lari kemana-mana. Ia berhenti tepat di sampingnya, kemudian mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatap Shin yang juga sedang melihatnya.

"Kak Shin sedang apa disini?" tanya Sena dengan senyuman yang masih bertahan.

"Jalan-jalan." jawab Shin datar seperti biasa, matanya tak lepas dari mata karamel yang menatapnya antusias.

"Oh, aku juga sedang jalan-jalan." jawab Sena malu-malu. Ia mulai grogi.

"Tidak latihan?" tanya Shin masih dengan nada sedatar wajahnya. Sena tertawa ringan mendengarnya.

"Ahaha, ada saatnya kita harus berhenti Kak Shin. Aku tidak mungkin latihan sehari penuh kan?"

"Hn, kau benar. Latihan yang berat harus diimbangi dengan istirahat yang cukup." jawab Shin berkhotbah. Seperti biasa. "Jadi, kenapa kau tidak istirahat?" tanya Shin tak kapok. Sena tak ingin membicarakan ini.

"Karena sekarang aku ingin jalan-jalan." jawab Sena tegas. "Jadi, Kak Shin mau jalan denganku?" Entah darimana keberanian itu datang, Sena baru menyadarinya saat Shin menatapnya penuh misteri. Kegugupan itu kembali, Sena ingin lari saat ini juga.

"B-bukan maksud-" Sena tak mampu meneruskannya karena Shin buru-buru menyelanya.

"Boleh, ayo kita kesana!" kata Shin sambil berlalu, berjalan kearah taman yang sering digunakan banyak pasangan untuk mojok. Sena tersenyum mendengarnya, hatinya begitu lega. Ia mengiringi langkah pria gagah di sampingnya itu dengan ringan.

.

Sejujurnya Sena tak paham kenapa Shin membawanya kemari. Bukan hanya karena ini tempat yang sering digunakan berbagai jenis pasangan untuk mojok, tapi juga karena tempatnya yang begitu remang-remang, seolah-olah lampu taman memang dibuat demikian. Namun ia masih bisa melihat dengan jelas para pasangan yang bercumbu di sana-sini. Bukan hanya berciuman, tapi juga saling menggerayangi tubuh masing-masing. Meski ada juga pasangan yang hanya sekedar ngobrol atau berjalan-jalan biasa seperti mereka.

Sena menatap pria yang ada di sampingnya, wajahnya benar-benar tak bisa ditebak tapi terlihat begitu biasa. Sena mulai khawatir dengan pria pujaannya ini.

"Kak Shin?" panggil Sena lirih.

"Hn?" gumam Shin sambil menoleh kearah Sena.

"Kak Shin sering kemari?" tanya Sena ketakutan.

"Ya, aku biasa jogging disini saat pagi. Tapi ini pertama kalinya aku kemari di malam hari. Sangat berbeda." jawab Shin datar, tapi Sena bisa melihat bahwa ada perasaan malu di suaranya. Sepertinya Shin bisa menebak apa yang ada di kepala Sena.

"Sebaiknya kita cari tempat." kata Shin lagi. Kemudian Sena digiring ke stand tempat makan yang ada di sana, dengan lampu yang terlihat paling terang. Mereka duduk bersebelahan di dekat jalan, tak banyak pengunjung yang datang. Hanya ada dua pasangan, laki-laki dan laki-laki, laki-laki dan perempuan. Mereka terlihat normal, maksudnya hanya mengobrol biasa dan tidak pamer kemesraan di depan mereka. Maklum, jomblo!

Sena memesan nasi goreng dan es coklat, sedangkan Shin nasi biasa dengan ayam bakar dan jus alpukat tanpa es, Shin yang mentraktir. 'Benar-benar gentle.' pikir Sena.

Mereka makan dalam diam, meski begitu Sena senang. Mereka tak terlihat sendiri. Makanan mereka telah habis, seperti kata yang tak kunjung keluar dari mulut mereka. Sena mulai cemas, tapi senang juga bisa duduk dengan kekasih hati.

"Apa sesuatu sedang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Shin tiba-tiba.

"Eh, kenapa Kak Shin bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Sena keheranan.

"Tadi kau di jalan terlihat begitu cemas dan melamun." jawab Shin. Sena agak kaget karena ternyata Shin memperhatikannya sejauh itu, membuatnya baper.

"Ahh, itu... Sebenarnya aku memang sedang memikirkan sesuatu, tapi aku rasa aku tidak bisa membicarakannya dengan Kak Shin. Setidaknya belum."

"Tidak baik menanggung beban pikiran sendiri, apalagi sebentar lagi kau ada pertandingan penting."

'Kak Shin perhatian sekali?' batin Sena. Sesungguhnya ia memang merasa tak mampu menahannya sendiri lebih lama lagi, ia juga takut hal ini akan berpengaruh dengan penampilannya di pertandingan final nanti. Tapi ia juga tak memiliki keberanian untuk menyatakan perasaannya.

Sena belum sempat menjawab saat pasangan lain datang dan duduk di depan mereka. Seorang pria mungil yang Sena duga adalah seorang uke, langsung bergelayut manja di bahu semenya sesaat setelah pelayan mengantar pesanan mereka. Kemudian sang seme merangkul bahunya mesra sambil mengelus-elus pipinya dan mencium keningnya. Sena panas melihatnya. Pemandangan itu tersaji tepat di depannya. Sena melirik kearah Shin, pria itu menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah malu-malu meski tetap terlihat datar. Tiba-tiba saja Sena kepikiran sesuatu, apakah pria sekaku Shin ada perasaan cinta sebagai seorang pria? Sena ingin mengetahuinya.

"Kak Shin, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Ya, tentu saja."

"Apakah Kak Shin pernah pacaran sebelumnya?"

Shin terdiam sesaat, perhatiannya teralih pada pasangan yang sekarang cekikikan sambil suap-suapan. Sena tak mau mengikuti arah pandang Shin, ia sudah jengah. Tapi ia penasaran juga pada apa yang dipikirkan Shin.

"Tidak, aku tak pernah memikirkannya sebelum ini." jawab Shin sambil tetap menatap pasangan tak tahu malu yang ada di depan mereka.

"Sebelum ini?" tanya Sena kebingungan. Tiba-tiba Shin menatapnya serius.

"Eyeshield, sejujurnya aku juga sedang cemas akan sesuatu. Aku akhir-akhir memikirkan seseorang terlalu berlebihan, aku merasa selalu ingin di dekatnya dan ia hadir dalam mimpiku. Itu sangat menggangguku, maksudku aku tidak merasa lega jika hanya menjadikannya sebagai angan-anganku." kata Shin terlihat frustasi meskipun tetap kalem. Sena tahu betul perasaan apa itu, ia juga berada dalam kondisi yang sama. Dan sekarang ia benar-benar ketakutan. Apakah cintanya akan sebelah tangan? Dan yang berikutnya benar-benar membuatnya marah, saling melumat bibir di depan jomblo itu sungguh tak sopan.

BRAKK!

Sena menggebrak meja penuh emosi, matanya mulai berair. Para pengunjung dan pejalan kaki yang kebetulan lewat langsung menoleh kearah mereka, begitu juga penjaga stand yang menatap mereka keheranan. Sena masih tak mampu menguasai keadaan saat tiba-tiba Shin menarik tangannya dan membawanya pergi dari sana.

"Mereka lagi berantem, makanya iri sama kita." Samar-samar Sena mampu mendengar cibiran pasangan tersebut di antara langkahnya yang tergesa.

.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Shin setelah ia membawanya ke tempat yang aman, di balik pohon besar yang ada di pojokan dekat pagar taman, tanpa penerangan. Benar-benar tempat yang strategis untuk pasangan mesum, orang-orang yang tak tahu pasti akan berfikir mereka akan melakukan sesuatu yang tak senonoh. Tapi bagi Sena jika ia berada dalam kondisi yang biasa, sebenarnya tempat ini lebih terlihat menyeramkan. Dan mereka bukan pasangan.

Shin masih menatapnya cemas dan tajam, Sena tak kuasa membalas tatapan itu. Hatinya takut dan penuh kabut, membuat tangisnya semakin keras. Shin semakin cemas namun berusaha untuk bersikap tenang. Ia membawa Sena ke dalam pelukannya, sesuatu yang entah kenapa sangat ia inginkan akhir-akhir ini. Sena begitu kaget, tapi tak mampu menolak pelukan yang selalu ia dambakan. Jiwanya begitu tenang dan pas berada di dekapannya. Perlahan hatinya mulai menghangat, perasaan takut dan cemburu itu terkikis seiring eratnya pelukan yang diberikan oleh Shin. Air mata kesedihan tadi telah berganti dengan air mata bahagia. Tapi Shin berfikir lain, ia merasa bahwa Sena menangis karena ia telah melakukan kesalahan.

"Sena, apakah aku menyakitimu? Maaf karena sudah bersikap kurang ajar." kata Shin sambil melepas pelukannya. Sena menatap Shin yang cemas dengan keadaannya, ia tak takut sekarang. Ia tak takut mengatakannya. Dengan lancang Sena kembali memeluk Shin erat.

"Tidak Kak Shin, akulah yang telah menyakiti diriku sendiri. Tapi kau telah membuatku bahagia. Aku mencintaimu, sangat. Yang aku lakukan selama ini, mengejarmu mati-matian, hanya agar aku bisa berada di sampingmu dan terlihat olehmu. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Kak Shin. Maaf karena aku sudah sangat lancang." ucap Sena disela-sela tangisnya yang sesenggukan. Sekarang ia kembali ketakutan. Ia takut ia telah melakukan hal yang sia-sia saat mendapati diamnya Shin.

Perlahan Shin melepas pelukan Sena, lalu memegang bahunya erat. Menghadapkan wajahnya padanya. Sena tak bisa melihat wajah itu dengan jelas, air mata dan gelapnya malam menghalangi pandangannya.

"Sena, menurutmu dua orang yang saling mencintai berciuman itu pantas atau tidak?"

"...Ya, tak masalah."

Kemudian sentuhan yang begitu lembut itu datang. Hanya sentuhan biasa, tanpa lumatan. Baik Shin maupun Sena sama-sama baru merasakannya. Dan rasanya benar-benar luar biasa. Shin melepasnya sejenak, menatap pada Sena yang entah kenapa begitu bercahaya di matanya.

"Kak Shin?"

"Iya, Sena. Aku juga mencintaimu. Bolehkah aku melakukannya lagi?"

Sena tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya, ia tak menjawab. Dijinjitkannya kedua kaki pendeknya, lalu meraih bahu Shin agar merendah. Selanjutnya, sentuhan yang kedua itu datang dari Sena. Kali ini bukan hanya sekedar sentuhan, melainkan juga lumatan yang tiba-tiba saja bisa mereka lakukan sebaik pasangan mesum lainnya. Meski belum pernah mereka lakukan sebelumnya, dituntun oleh insting yang saling menginginkan.

Sekarang mereka telah menjadi bagian dari pasangan-pasangan mesum lain disini. Karena tangan Shin tak lagi hanya di pinggang, tapi telah turun ke pantat. Meremas dengan gemas, dan Sena menerimanya dengan penuh suka. Sekarang ia telah menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan tentang isi kepala Shin yang tadi.

'Sediam-diamnya seorang pria, mereka tetap memiliki hasrat.'

 **.**

 **FIN**

Argh, I'm fuckin' in love with ShinSena. Pairing ini benar-benar favorit saya di fandom ini.

Anyway, salam kenal fandom Eyeshield 21. Hehe. See ya' in my another story.


End file.
